Administrative Core Summary The primary purpose of the administrative core is to provide sound management of the INBRE-award, on behalf of the network. In addition, this core will provide leadership and direction to enable the network to grow in a purposeful and managed way. The administrative core will provide leadership and oversight of the bioinformatics and research cores, as well as, all other activities, adjusting and balancing the commitments and needs of each, such that the overall network is productive and impactful. The core will be responsible for tracking and evaluation of all network activities, including mentoring and training.